


All Mine

by himarisu



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Olympics, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himarisu/pseuds/himarisu
Summary: There's no one Daniel wants more than Jihoon. If only he could finally make a move on him.





	All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> today marks exactly two years (!!) since i started shipping nielwink, which is the reason why i wrote this. it's been a while since i've written non-explicit fic (sweats) but i hope you still enjoy nonetheless!
> 
> title taken from f(x)'s song of the same name, and thank you to foxseal who's always down to beta my writing <3

  
  


Jihoon is unlike any other omega Daniel has met before.

Sure, he's small in stature like the rest of his type, but his temperament is anything but that—Jihoon doesn't conform to the stereotypes of how an omega, quote-unquote, _should_ act. He doesn't allow others to inhibit or tell him what he can or can't do based on his social group, and Daniel thinks it's largely because of this fuck-all attitude that Jihoon has made it this far as an omegan national athlete.

And although alphas would usually stay away from unusual omegas like him, preferring ones who are obedient and pliant to their demands, Daniel finds himself fascinated and being drawn to Jihoon instead. He has had more than a few encounters with him before, but the extent of their interactions only go as far as press conferences and at airports. Swimmers like Daniel, after all, don't exactly share much common ground with archers like Jihoon.

Yet even with these infrequent meetings, there still hasn't been a single time so far that Daniel was not left dazed and lightheaded after conversing with the omega.

Part of the effect may be due to his rich, honey-like scent—sweet and bold, much like his appearance. It's an exquisite kind of sweet, one that would never make you sick from overdose, and there's another smell mixed in with the scent that Daniel can only describe as _Jihoon_ , an aroma that he swears is making his whole being smell akin to an aphrodisiac. Because when Jihoon is met with delicious food during their athlete dinners and his scent flourishes with delight, Daniel sees the way heads turn in interest (and maybe even arousal) at the flavourful smell—of the omega, not the food. 

It pisses him off, to be honest. Daniel has even been told on several occasions that his own scent contorts into something pungent whenever this happens, which is ridiculous. Because Jihoon isn't even his mate, isn't even someone he's courting—so why does he feel so possessive over the omega all the time? Daniel is just glad that Jihoon hasn't caught on yet.

But when one day Jihoon mentions in their _Kakaotalk_ group chat for this year's run of the Olympic Games that he's going to work out in the hotel gym for a while—at _midnight_ —Daniel feels himself losing his self-control.

Because there are other athletes staying in the same hotel as them. And he knows just how much some of them have a 'thing' for Jihoon.

Daniel is dressed and out of his room in an instant, foot tapping impatiently all the way down to the second floor where the gym is located. As expected, the only other people in the gym right now are athletes for the Olympics. Alphas. It also isn't hard to see that they all keep glancing in one direction, the one area where the distinct omega scent, undoubtedly belonging to Jihoon, is most concentrated, and that they're all sizing each other up as if competing to see who'll be the one to approach him first. 

Well, fuck them because it's going to be Daniel.

Following the general direction of their gazes, Daniel sees Jihoon hunched over on the bench press, his arms glistening with sweat and hair gloriously dishevelled. He raises his head, probably sensing Daniel's presence.

"Daniel-hyung." He sounds and looks genuinely surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw your message on the group chat. Thought I'd come over and see how you were doing." Maybe he should've said he's here to work out too but that would be a lie—because the only late night working out Daniel wants to do is with Jihoon. On a bed. "I'd offer to spot for you, but it looks like you're done already."

Jihoon smiles. "Thanks, but yeah. Some other guys offered earlier too and I had to turn them down."

So Daniel was right. They _have_ been making moves on him. He doesn't know whether to feel relieved that their pursuits were unsuccessful or upset because of how dangerous bench pressing is without a spotter. "Why? You could've gotten hurt."

"...Because they weren't you," mumbles Jihoon, looking down at the ground.

Daniel's mind goes blank. "W-wha—"

"I mean, you know." He stands up abruptly, wiping the sweat off his face with the towel around his neck. "None of them speak Korean so I wouldn't understand anything they say."

And that's the thing about Jihoon, what keeps Daniel from asking him out just like any other alpha would when an omega catches their eye. Just when he thinks they're on the same page—that the flirting isn't one-sided, that Jihoon might also be interested in him too—Jihoon always takes a step back and says things that make him think twice. It drives Daniel insane.

It's not like Daniel's so-called 'alpha pride' preventing him from asking the omega out to avoid rejection or anything like that—but more because he genuinely likes Jihoon as a person. Daniel admires his determination, his clear goals of the things he wants to achieve, his conviction of being in a playing field festered with alphas—in a place where others don't think he belongs.

Asking him out might make things awkward between them, and that's the last thing Daniel wants to happen.

"Hyung," Jihoon calls, leaning in closer so the other gym-goers can't hear him. "I was thinking of doing sit-ups next but, um, all the equipment is taken. So..."

Jihoon glances at the men taking up all the sit-up benches and for the first time that night, Daniel is glad that they're here.

"I can help you out! We can just go over to the mats and do them."

Daniel's offer for help is out of pure goodwill (and maybe a desire to please), but he can't help that, when they arrange themselves on a mat in the corner of the gym and he's holding down the top of Jihoon's feet, his mind starts to wander to inappropriate places. Because here Jihoon is, laying down on his back and looking up at him with innocent eyes, his face still flushed and glistening and hair still matted to his forehead because of his earlier workout. God, if Jihoon couldn't detect the intense attraction in Daniel's scent earlier, there's no way he can't smell it now.

"Ready, hyung?"

"Y-yeah." Daniel mentally slaps himself for imagining Jihoon saying that to him in a different context. One where they're about to do some _other_ kind of vigorous activity. "Ready when you are."

Daniel actually feels his head start to spin when Jihoon begins his sit-ups. Every time he elevates his body, their faces get so close to each other's that Daniel swears their lips would touch if he just moved forward by a fraction. He doesn't, of course—Daniel would never let his base instincts take over him and potentially hurt someone—but it's so much harder now that they're in close approximation because Jihoon smells and looks much more delectable than usual.

"You're doing great," says Daniel with a grin. Anything to ground himself in the physical world and remind him that Jihoon is here too.

"I know," he replies cheekily.

It's a little shameless of him but Daniel can't keep his eyes off of Jihoon at all either—it's a wonder to him how he still manages to look so cute and attractive even while working out. He notices that Jihoon, on the other hand, can't seem to maintain eye contact with him and always looks down with a small smile on his face whenever they meet eyes for more than a second. It's dealing great damage to his heart.

"Okay," Jihoon says as he falls onto the mat with a grunt. "I think I'm done for tonight."

"Good work." Daniel gives him a thumbs up. "Leaving then?"

"Mhm."

"Oh, then um," says Daniel, freezing when Jihoon looks at him curiously. "Do you maybe want to walk around outside for a bit to cool down?"

There's a long silence between them as Jihoon just stares at him, eyes wide. And right when Daniel begins to think he's asked something wrong, a fragrance of flowers blooming in the spring suddenly invades his nostrils. It takes him a couple of moments to realise it's emanating from Jihoon, that he likes the idea of that very much—and the thought of him having those thoughts eventually makes Daniel grin from ear to ear.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You're amazing, hyung."

Daniel turns to Jihoon with a fond smile as they continue to walk along the streets of the foreign city. "I'm not."

"You're the world's best butterfly stroke swimmer. I think that's amazing enough." Jihoon grins, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth. "Plus, everyone knows who you are. Look—" He shifts his gaze to a pair of girls walking in their opposite direction, whispering in each other's ears and sneaking glances at them.

Daniel nudges Jihoon's arm with his elbow. "They could be talking about you too."

"Hm, you think so?" Jihoon cocks an eyebrow in challenge. "What do you suppose they're saying then?"

"Probably something along the lines of, _'Wah, Park Jihoon is so handsome in real life!'_ "

He scoffs. "More like, _'Kang Daniel's body proportions are no joke!'_ "

Daniel is laughing out loud now, feeling light and bubbly at the disguised compliment. But then feeling doesn't stay for long because his eyes get caught by a flash of light speeding towards them. And then, through no conscious thought of his own, his arms are wrapping around Jihoon's waist and swinging the omega to the other side of the sidewalk.

"Hey, watch it! He could've gotten hurt!" Daniel shouts at the cyclist who is now wheeling away from them. "Jihoon, are you okay—"

He's silenced immediately at the realisation he's still embracing Jihoon, and that Jihoon's own hands are clutching tightly at the front of his shirt. He's looking up at Daniel, stars twinkling in his eyes, lips parted in surprise as if in invitation.

Boy, is Daniel tempted, looking at those pretty, pink lips. The night has been going smoothly between them, and he's beginning to think Jihoon really does harbour the same feelings he does with the way he's acting and the way his scent has been coloured with the same flowery aroma since they left the hotel—but the words stay lodged in his throat even after Daniel opens his own mouth.

Eventually, Jihoon pushes him away and puts on a tight-lipped smile. "Thank you, but you're always such a worrier, hyung. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, you're right." The mood has suddenly turned awkward, so Daniel tries to lighten things up with a laugh, "It must've been the alpha instincts taking over me."

"...I thought so." Jihoon turns away and starts walking again, but then looks over his shoulder and playfully squints at Daniel. "You and your 'instincts'."

But Jihoon is wrong. His first reflex hadn't been to protect because he's an alpha and he saw an omega in danger, but because he's _Daniel_ and he saw _Jihoon_ in danger. Yet he can't afford to give that as an explanation, for fear of making Jihoon uncomfortable once again. So he keeps his mouth shut.

"So, uh, you ready for the Olympics?" Daniel asks once he's caught up with him.

"I'm nervous, but I think I'll do well."

"Going for gold, then?"

"Of course I'll try my best but... we'll see." Jihoon chuckles, then looks at him. "Though I'm sure you'll be getting gold this time around too."

"Ah, the _pressure_ ," Daniel groans, grabbing onto where his heart is in exaggeration. "But if I don't win that just means you jinxed it then."

"What, blaming me in case you don't win? I didn't know _alphas_ could be such sore losers," teases Jihoon. "But really, hyung, I feel like you can achieve anything you set your mind to."

Surprised by the unexpected sentiment, Daniel glances at Jihoon to see a soft, thoughtful expression on his face. He wishes he could ask what was running through his mind when he said that.

"There is _one_ thing I can't do..." mumbles Daniel, still gazing at Jihoon walking beside him, their hands so close he could just reach out and hold his.

"Which is?"

Daniel thinks for a bit, and then decides on it. "I'll tell you when you win gold."

" _'When'_ and not _'if'_?" Jihoon asks with a smirk. "And is that supposed to motivate me to win or something?"

"No, no, not at all—it's actually more for myself. But to answer your other question, yes," Daniel says with conviction. Because he, too, thinks Jihoon can achieve anything once he sets his mind on it.

Jihoon hums, staring him up and down in suspicion. "Okay. Then since you're doing that, I'll do something I haven't been able to do, too."

Daniel perks up instantly. "Which is?"

"That's a secret." Jihoon winks at him and then laughs, but it feels a lot like he shot a cupid's arrow through his heart instead. "Guess you'll have to find out when _you_ win gold."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After the opening ceremony for the Olympic Games, Daniel doesn't actually see or talk to Jihoon all that often anymore. Sure, they send each other the occasional supportive text message and have dinners together with all the South Korean athletes, but other than that Daniel is too busy preparing and training for the events with his coach—and he's sure the same goes for Jihoon as well.

In a way, not being able to see Jihoon gives Daniel a sense of ease instead of the restless feeling he'd usually get. Because now they have a promise to keep with each other—that they'll both work hard in their own separate ways before meeting each other again, this time at the top. There's something connecting the two of them and it may not be tangible or visible to the eye, but all that matters is that they're both keeping it somewhere in their minds.

Jihoon starts his Olympics run a whole week earlier than Daniel, so it's entirely possible that he'll get eliminated in the archery's knockout tournament while Daniel is still preparing for his own events. But he fully meant it when he said he believes Jihoon can achieve anything.

And he does. They both do—they go all the way through to the finals for the butterfly stroke and for archery, which just so happen to be held on the same day this year. In fact, by the time Daniel is standing on the starting block for his finals with the huge, blue pool laid out in front of him, the archery results have already come out. But he still doesn't know who's won, nor does he want to. Somehow, it doesn't seem right for him to know yet.

Everything after that goes by in a flash: the digital start signal, the swift dive into the water, and then finally the nerve-racking yet liberating near-minute of the butterfly stroke in its purest, most perfect form.

Daniel, unsurprising to many, wins gold again, but that doesn't mean he isn't thrilled about it at all—the smile on his face as soon as he realises he's won grows so wide and big that it hurts. And it stays there like that all the way up until he's back in the locker room, now with a new shiny medal around his neck to add to his collection.

Except of course he remembers there's something he needs to know.

"Hey, coach, how did Jihoon end up placing in the archery finals?"

"Ah, the omega? Well..."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Daniel must look like a madman to spectators, running around the hallways of the archery venue right after he's won gold for the second year in a row, but he doesn't care. Because if he's fast enough, he can catch him right as he's about to— 

"Jihoon!" 

It must be because his adrenaline is at an all-time high and he hasn't seen him in a while, but Daniel can't even wait for Jihoon to turn around fully before he engulfs him in a hug.

"Congrats! You won gold! I knew you would—I just knew it!"

"H-hyung, thanks, but y-you're kinda crushing me—"

Daniel lets go immediately—he always forgets how much physically stronger he is than the omega. "Sorry, got excited for you," he giggles. "Being the first omega to win gold in the Olympics—that's incredible— _you're_ incredible!" 

Jihoon beams at the compliment, his scent becoming sweeter. "You're incredible too," he says, looking down at Daniel's medal he's only just realised he still has on.

"Yeah, but you—you worked so hard and had to put up with people who kept saying they didn't think you could do it and—" Daniel looks at him in wonder, at a loss for words. "And you proved them all wrong."

"I did, didn't I?" Jihoon laughs, embarrassed.

"I wish I could've seen you shoot."

"You can always watch the replays when they're up." 

"I meant _live_."

Jihoon bites his lip, trying to hold back his smile. "Well, I was watching you earlier and thought your swimming was really beautiful."

"I bet you were more so," Daniel mumbles, still hung over the fact he could've seen Jihoon change history right before his eyes.

"...Okay, sure." Jihoon huffs. "But I also thought you were hot."

It takes a moment or two for Daniel to process what he says, and then he almost chokes on his spit when the words finally go through. "You thought I was—what—"

"Hot," Jihoon repeats, eyes clear and unwavering even though his face has turned as red as a tomato. "I told you I'd do something if you win gold, didn't I? This is it—though, um, there's also more to it, if you want..."

Immediately, Daniel is nodding dumbly, too entranced by Jihoon and his... his _everything_. The omega takes him by the arm into one of the locker rooms nearby but Daniel's mind is too disoriented to comprehend what is happening.

"Um," Jihoon stammers as soon as he closes the door behind them shut. "I guess I'll just do it then."

What happens next is mostly a blur to Daniel. All he can remember is Jihoon's face inching closer to his, eyes as sparkly as ever, and then the definite brush of something soft and moist against his lips.

Jihoon's lips. Jihoon just kissed him.

And that's exactly what makes him snap.

"Daniel-hyung?" he whispers, scent spiking with embarrassment when Daniel just stands there, stiff and expressionless. "S-sorry, that was pretty weird of me, huh? I should've asked you f—" 

Daniel cups Jihoon's face with his hands, leans in, and kisses him properly. A squeak of surprise comes out of his lips when that happens, which Daniel happily swallows up along with all the other noises Jihoon makes as he continues to kiss him like he's a starved animal. And in a sense, he is, because he's imagined doing this with Jihoon for the longest time—and now that it's finally happening he doesn't know how he can ever stop. Especially after knowing the omega tastes as good as he looks.

"I really like you," Daniel says, out of breath. His head starts spinning again once he sees Jihoon's lips all red and shiny. "Please let me court you."

Jihoon glows at that, starting to smell of spring flowers again. "Straight to courting? Not even a date first?"

"Oh. Sure. Going on a date first sounds—"

He's promptly silenced by another kiss from Jihoon, making him feel all warm inside.

"I was kidding," Jihoon whispers with a smile on his lips. "Yes, you can court me."

Daniel immediately breaks into his own smile. He so badly wants to cheer and shout out loud because he's _finally_ confessed to Jihoon—but he holds himself back to save face in front of him.

"But anyway, aren't you forgetting something?" asks Jihoon, tilting his head. "You said you'd tell me the one thing you can't do if I win gold."

Right, he almost forgot about that. It's how they even got to this point in the first place. "That one thing was actually confessing to you," says Daniel. "Which I just did."

"What the—" Jihoon frowns. "So I didn't need to do all of that, then."

"What, pecking me on the lips and telling me I'm hot?" Daniel teases, enjoying the way Jihoon so easily blushes. "Is that something you think of often then? That I'm hot?"

Jihoon scoffs. "Where's all this confidence coming from all of a sudden? You never seemed to have much whenever the alpha athletes fawned over me."

_Shit_. "You knew about that?"

"The stench of jealousy can be detected from miles away." Jihoon taps his nose. He laughs at Daniel, who is obviously dumbfounded at this point. 

"Well." Daniel lets out a low, guttural sound, grabbing Jihoon by the waist and smirking when he feels the way the omega melts under his gaze. "At least they're no one I have to worry about anymore."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, you're my alpha," Jihoon sighs as he wraps his arms around Daniel's neck, pulling him closer in retaliation. His breath ghosts over Daniel's lips once more. "Now hurry up and kiss me again."

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! and if you want to hear an interesting story about this fic:
> 
> after i had decided on daniel being a butterfly stroke swimmer and jihoon being an archer, i went off to research the tournament format of their sports using the 2020 olympics as reference. by then, i had already decided that both finals in the fic would be held on the same day even though i didn't think that would actually happen in real life.
> 
> but then out of curiosity i looked up the schedule for the 2020 olympics and i found out that the men's 100m butterfly final will be held on august 1. and that the men's individual gold medal match (archery) WILL ALSO BE HELD ON AUGUST 1. I WAS SO SHOCKED WHEN I READ THAT... but anyway i hope you liked the fic!


End file.
